


Obvious Love

by Castielstrenchcoatisthebest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielstrenchcoatisthebest/pseuds/Castielstrenchcoatisthebest
Summary: It wasn’t that Sam didn’t know, it was just that they didn’t talk about it, because it was obvious, really obvious.





	Obvious Love

It wasn’t that Sam didn’t know, it was just that they didn’t talk about it, because it was obvious, really obvious.

It had lasted for a long time, years even. In the beginning it was just small things: a lingering hand, a longing glance, an unknowing smile.  
Then, it became more. Sending thoughts and prayers to each other, talking about how they felt and saying “I love you” in ways that needed no words.

Now it was the hand holding, the little kisses in the morning or when they went out. It was the hugs when the hunt was completed and no one got hurt. It was the hands sneaking around Cas’s back while he was trying to cook dinner for all three of them. 

All of this was really obvious, but Dean didn’t care. He had spent so long pining for the angel, and now he finally had him. He wasn’t going to hide it. Cas didn’t care either. And Sam had known it for a long time. All he cared about was that they were happy. And they were. 

They were as happy as they could be. When Cas ruined Dean’s toast in the morning, Dean would just smile. It was a smile he saved specially for Cas. Then he would hug him, kiss his cheek, and tell him they would cook together. 

When they had movie night, they would always sit on the couch together. Their thighs would touch, with a blanket draped over them. Dean would have his arm around Cas’s shoulders and toy with the fabric of his shirt. And Cas would lean on Dean’s chest and listen to his heart beat. 

At night Cas would lay in bed, struggling to go to sleep. And Dean would help him. They would cuddle against each other, arms draped over their backs and legs tangled beneath the sheets. Dean would hum AC/DC and Cas would fall asleep to the sound of his lover’s voice. 

At the supermarket, Cas would always insist on buying pie. He always stated that pie was the most important thing they could buy, and Dean would always agree. While they were walking along the aisles, their hands would touch. And eventually, one of them would curl their fingers around the other, linking them together.

But the happiest they were, was when they slept in, laying together in bed, tracing patterns on each other’s skin and whispering words of love and affection that only they would know. 

When the world lay still and only they existed, knowing that everything would be okay as long as they had each other–they were happy.

Sam didn’t know how it had taken them so long to realize it–to realize how much they loved each other. But is was something they didn’t talk about, they didn’t need to. It was obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [tumblr](https://castieltrenchcoatisthebest.Tumblr.com/)


End file.
